Why Me?
by icequeen2010X2
Summary: After being uprooted from her home and moving across country because of some surprising family facts, Bellissa Kyara Marie Underwood is ready to make her new life better than her last one with the help of someone surprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, early setting, flashbacks, and the characters which all are based off my life. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why mom, why the fucking hell do we have to move!" I screamed. Here I am standing in the middle of my room which, may I add, is starting to be packed up by my mom.

"Bellissa Kyara Marie! You know why so start packing and shut up you're going to wake up your brother. I really don't know why you're acting like this, your sisters are already done packing.", mom pointed out.

Yeah that's me. 17 year old Bellissa Kyara Marie Underwood. I stand at a freaking 5'2 and weight in at about 137. I have hazel eyes and a Carmel brown color hair with black and red highlights. I'm toned and have quite a bit of muscle from the sports that I play.

My mom's 38 year old Chloe Underwood. Beautiful Italian/German woman that she is.

Those sisters she talked about, 10 year old Payge Helen and 15 year old Arianna Lynn, are royal pains in the ass. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes like mom. But Payge's eyes are more like a stormy grey-blue color while mama and Anna's eyes are more dark blue. I really don't talk to Anna that much anymore but that's another story for another time. That little brother mentioned is 2 year old Michael John Jr. and he's just the cutest thing ever.

"No freaking duh mom, of course they are! They kiss ass more than I do to get what they want. Please mom I'll stay with one of the girls. I don't want to be taken away from everything I've grown up with." I was starting to pull out the poor me shit, hoping that it would work.

"Nope, sorry honey" my mom said, starting to leave the room, "Oh and by the way honey… you and your father leave to go to La Push Friday morning."

My daddy, 38 year old Michael John Sr. Like me he has hazel eyes but he has really dark brown hair. So to the problem at hand, turns out my daddy was adopted from an agency in Seattle. We found out when my grandparents died. Go figure they were divorced but died on the same day, papa from alcohol poisoning and ma from lung disease. They were buried together too, which was nice… maybe they can get along in heaven now. Well anyway, we're moving to La Push so daddy can learn about his roots and meet his little brother, Sam Uley.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Yea sweetie, you're both going to get settled in and get the place ready for the rest of us. Plus look on the bright side, you get to pick your room first honey." she said from the hallway.

Damn three days to pack everything up and leave my life. No more of my lifelong friends, no more of the normal whores trying to steal my boyfriends, and worst of all no more softball all year. I guess it's good that daddy was able to buy land to build a house on, and yea I called him daddy. I'm a daddy's girl who usually gets what she wants, but not this time. Here I go, to the new hell hole of my life.

I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen there and how my life would be changed forever.

* * *

**Sorry its so short at first but the other chapters are alot longer i just wanted to see what you guys though before I put the whole thing up(=**

**So wats the verdict? Did I do okayyy? This is my first so I need any and all comments plz.**

**k? thnxx Lexiyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, early setting, flashbacks, and the characters which all are based off my life. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well, here we are Bell. Just so you know sweetie, I had your room painted already. Before you complain I got the room I knew you would want. Surround sound, your own bathroom, walk in closet, and it's the closest to the music room." My dad said as we pulled up in his limo. Daddy's a CEO for a big company while mom is a stay at home mom and interior designer.

"K, thanks daddy." I said to be nice, I still didn't want to be here.

"Why don't you head up to your room, it's the only bedroom on the third floor. I'm going to go get Sam and his boys to help get the stuff in." dad said.

"K. I get the only room on the floor? Nice.. Dad? What did you mean by Sam's boys?" I asked. I didn't think Sam and Emily had kids.

"Oh sorry. Sam works for the Rez and there's a group of guys that work under him."

"Okay dad. Well you go get Sam. I'm going to go check my room out. Wait, dad? Can you ask Emily to come to? I really want to get to know her and Sam. Oh and please tell them that I'm not going to be calling them aunt or uncle, that's outta my comfort zone."

"K princess, at least you're trying and that's all I can ask."

"Ya ya, bye dad."

"Bye princess."

So by the time I get up both sets of stairs I feel like I'm dying because, being the stubborn bitch I am, I brought up 4 of my 8 bags that I hadn't shipped ahead. Well I get to my room and I'm amazed. The walls are a light silver-ish/grey with black and red swirls, the carpets black and the furniture is a dark wood color. My plasma is hanging on the wall across from my bed, which is a king sized and has a red duvet on it with my stuffed white tiger, my silver and black wolf and my favorite pillows that me and the gang made for my sweet 16 last year. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not your normal 17 year old girl. I walked over to my closet to leave the bags I brought there, it's pretty decent sized… Ok, so it's the size of my old high school's bathroom but a big room needs a big closet right? After I dropped my bags in there I checked out the bathroom, which was a little bigger than the closet, then I went over to the cabinet under my TV to find the surround sound. Well, I found it. So I plugged in my Iphone and turned on my favorite song, which at this point was Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold.

_**"I'll try," she said as he walked away.**_  
_**"Try not to lose you."**_  
_**Two vibrant hearts could change.**_  
_**Nothing tears the being more than deception,**_  
_**Unmasked fear.**_  
_**"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.**_

_**Nothing hurts my world,**_  
_**Just affects the ones around me**_  
_**When sin's deep in my blood,**_  
_**You'll be the one to fall.**_

_**"I wish I could be the one,**_  
_**The one who won't care at all**_  
_**But being the one on the stand,**_  
_**I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.**_  
_**When time soaked with blood turns its back,**_  
_**I know it's hard to fall.**_  
_**Confided in me was your heart**_  
_**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."**_

_**Nothing will last in this life,**_  
_**Our time is spent constructing,**_  
_**Now you're perfecting a world, meant to sin.**_  
_**Constrict your hands around me,**_  
_**Squeeze till I cannot breathe,**_  
_**This air tastes dead inside me,**_  
_**Contribute to our plague.**_  
_**Break all your promises,**_  
_**Tear down this steadfast wall,**_  
_**Restraints are useless here,**_  
_**Tasting salvation's near**_

By the time the song's over and Heaven Knows comes on, I was getting my favorite leather jacket on. It's time to take my 2011 Ducati 848 out for a ride.

Then I turned around… awkward much. There's my dad and a huge group of people, two of which I know are Sam and Emily but I don't know which ones they are because there's three possible girls that can be Emily and looks about 10 guys that can be Sam. And well hell they just got a free show.

Well let's see how this one goes…

* * *

**Well heres' chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave me some reviews.**

**O hand by the way I'm looking for a beta so if ypu think you up for it message me.**

**Kays? Kays! thnxx Lexiy**


	3. AN

hey guyz im rlli srryy bout how long itz been. softball started,my sweet16 came round, my dads leavin, nd the babys been all ovr. itz been busy. but now im on break nd ill probly hav sumthin for yu guys on monday. thnxx

(nd bTW im still lookin for a beta so pm me if yur interested)

* * *

3 Lexiy


	4. Sorry , AN

Hey everyone!

I know its been a while but there's been so many problems the past couple years. So I'm going to fix the chapters that I have already up and then get writing again(:

Sorry , but there should be a new chapter up sometime today!


End file.
